villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles Lee
Charles Lee is the secondary antagonist of Assassin's Creed III. He is a soldier in the British Army and a member of the Templar Order, eventually rising to Grand Master following the death of his master; Haytham Kenway. Charles is also the deuteragonist of the first three sequences of the game, but following the death of Edward Braddock, his true loyalties are revealed to the player. Biography Charles Lee was a Templar ally operating within the American Colonies. He is first seen in Haytham Kenway's story, where he introduces Haytham to Boston and helps him gather up the Templars necessary to take over the colonies. Prior to Haytham's arrival, Lee had already found William Johnson and brought him to the Green Dragon Tavern. Later, Lee and Haytham, along with Thomas Hickey, go to retrieve Johnson's stolen research to him (it was taken by Assassin mercenaries). Later on, he was to help Haytham find Benjamin Church, who had been kidnapped by Silas Thatcher, a slaver. He and Haytham rescue him from Silas' enforcer Cutter, bringing him to the Green Dragon. John Pitcairn was the last Templar to collect, so they go to Edward Braddock and find him yelling at John for deserting (he was here under orders of Commander Amherst, but didn't really have any proof). When Lee and Haytham appear, Edward states that it was bad enough that his superiors allowed Lee to be available, but they said nothing about Pitcairn. While escorting him through Boston, Lee throws poop at Braddock to lure him into a dead end, where Haytham and Lee and Pitcairn fought and murdered all of Braddock's men, sparring Braddock himself. Later, the Templars attack Silas' fort in Boston to save some Native American slaves (one of them, Kaniehtí:io, would become important later). The Templars "Trojan Horse" their way into the fort, killing all the guards, as well as Silas. Later on, when winter comes, Lee and Haytham... Personality Charles Lee, throughout most of his life, was a veteran warrior and commander from years of military service in the French and Indian War and American Revolution. In his youth, Lee was dedicated, enthusiastic and keen. To this, William Johnson commented that he was "a good lad, if a bit earnest". All of this changed as he rose through the Order's ranks to become second-in-command. Unlike his fellow Templars (with the notable exception of Hickey), Lee was far from noble and honorable, appearing instead as vengeful, impulsive, violent and slightly power-crazed. In his pursuit to gain more power, he also became ruthless, vindictive and cruel. This was evident by his strong political motivations and demand for higher pay. Furthermore, his arrogance manifested into violence and contempt for others; for example, he had disgust for the Kanien'kehá:ka people, calling them human refuse, and he also slandered and criticized Washington with passion. Despite his long, successful career and military prowess, Lee lacked charisma and was not leadership material. This was evident by how the Congress and Continental Army viewed him: eccentric, vulgar, slovenly in appearance and greedy. As a result, Lee constantly plotted and competed against Washington to seize his command. However, Haytham had strong faith in Lee's ability, loyalty and understanding of the Templar vision for a New World Order. Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Archenemy Category:Soldiers Category:Henchmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Final Boss Category:Charismatic villain Category:Big Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Right-Hand Category:Child-Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Slanderers Category:Gunmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Saboteurs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Warlords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Riders Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:The Heavy Category:Bullies Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupting Influence